La foule
by Harpuiai
Summary: Amélie Lacroix x Gérard Lacroix ; (SongFic) Leur histoire commença par une danse, elle finit plus tragiquement.


_La foule_

Une jeune femme marchait lentement dans les rues de la ville, profitant de l'ambiance festive et du climat plus que clément pour lézarder sereinement sous le soleil. La petite ville française n'avait rien à envier aux grandes métropoles, les devançant totalement en question de charme et de bonne humeur.

Ses long cheveux foncés, couverts d'une capeline rose pâle, bougeaient aux mouvement de ses pas et du vent, comme sa légère robe blanche. Sa démarche, aussi délicate qu'assurée, se stoppa un instant. La jeune femme observa un court instant les environs. Les petites ruelles décorées des couleurs les plus gaies, ou les pavées recouverts de confettis, prouvant la joie débordante des habitants.

Elle sourit très délicatement en entendant les sons pleins d'allégresse résonner contre les murs, elle se laissa guider sans mal jusqu'au cœur de l'événement, marchant sans le remarquer au rythme de la musique.

 _Je revois la ville en fête et en délire  
Suffoquant sous le soleil et sous la joie  
Et j'entends dans la musique les cris, les rires  
Qui éclatent et rebondissent autour de moi_

Cette humble ville valait toutes celles qu'elle avait pu visiter. Elle adorait y retourner, profiter du paysage comme de l'accueil toujours chaleureux des habitants. La fête se déroulant en ce moment même, animant cet endroit, était une raison de plus de s'inviter ici. Elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de bonne raison pour revenir, ni de justification, elle menait ce genre de vie lui permettant d'aller en toute liberté là ou elle le voulait, quand elle le désirait.

Au centre de la grande place se trouvait la fameuse fête qui ne l'attendait pas le moins du monde pour déborder de joie, de rire, et de chant. La jeune femme sourit plus honnêtement en voyant les enfants comme les personnes âgées danser ensembles.

Tous les habitants s'en donnent à coeur joie, sans la moindre retenue. C'est cet état d'esprit là qu'elle recherchait à chacunes de ses visites.

Bien vite elle se fit remarquer comme la spectatrice immobile qu'elle était, les fixant d'un simple sourire aux lèvres. Cela sembla déplaire à certains, venant l'entraîner au centre de cette danse, elle se laissa d'ailleur faire avec plaisir, bien que incertaine sur les pas à suivre. Un peu perdue parmis ce flot de personne, la jeune femme resta interdite, se retrouvant involontairement embarquée par les mouvements de la foule, plus forts qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

 _Et perdue parmi ces gens qui me bousculent  
Étourdie, désemparée, je reste là  
Quand soudain, je me retourne, il se recule,  
Et la foule vient de me jeter entre ses bras…_

Poussée d'un côté puis de l'autre, la jeune femme ne résista pas, se laissant aller au grès de la fête, impuissante mais tout de même amusée. Dans un soudain mouvement de foule plus brusque que les précédents, elle se retrouva collée à un homme. Incapable de se décaler l'un de l'autre, les deux étrangers se retrouvaient obligés de partager ce contact intime.

Le corps pressé contre celui de l'inconnu, la jeune femme ne fit aucune remarque ni geste, essayant de ne pas rendre l'instant plus gênant qu'il ne l'était. Elle ne comptait même pas le regarder, attendant patiemment de pouvoir mettre une distance raisonnable entre eux. Pourtant, en sentant le corps contre elle totalement crispé, elle releva son attention vers lui.

Quand elle vu son visage, si embarrassé et d'un tel rouge, la jeune femme resta confuse un instant. Ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent les siens d'un brun profond avant qu'il ne détourne le regard, les joues encore plus rouge qu'à l'instant.

Elle n'essaya pas réellement de se retenir de rire, totalement prise au dépourvu à la vision de cet homme, plus imposant qu'elle et pourtant si gêné. Elle était tout autant surprise de constater que quelqu'un pouvait rougir si intensément pour si peu.

Son rire engagea une réaction chez son partenaire qui tenta de se reculer en prenant toujours bien la peine d'éviter son regard.

Ils étaient toujours incapables de se séparer.

"Je m'excuse de vous imposer ma présence comme ça."

L'homme descendit finalement le regard à la rencontre de celui de son interlocutrice, près, comme elle, à lui présenter ses excuses, mais il s'abstint quand il vue son sourire et son visage des moins désolé. Il la fixa sans trouver quoi répondre, ce qui l'incita visiblement à continuer.

"Si jamais le contact devient insupportable, j'espère sincèrement que vous allez vous remettre de ces émotions fortes." Sa main tapota gentiment son bras pour accompagner ses propos dans une fausse imitation de compassion.

Bien qu'elle sonnait moqueuse, sa voix réussit à le détendre sans qu'il sache comment. Son sourire et son amusement apparement communicatif calmèrent doucement la rougeur de son visage, laissant germer un début de sourire sur ses lèvres. Il lui répondit, la voix tout de même peu assurée, le regard vacillant entre le sien et un point de fuite fictif.

"Vous vous moquez de moi ?" Pensant réussir à calmer ses taquineries, il ne fit pourtant que les aggraver, le sourire s'agrandissant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

"Moi ? Certainement pas. Je n'oserai jamais." Un nouveau rire lui échappa, volontairement, vite accompagné par celui de l'homme, résigné à devoir supporter ses douces moqueries.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les corps toujours lovés l'un contre l'autre, la jeune femme lui sourit en laissant sa main sur son bras. Il garda maintenant ses yeux focalisés sur elle, l'observant avec une douceur qu'elle apprécia. Sa voix plus délicate repris la parole.

"J'imagine que vous m'invitez à danser." Ça ne sonnait étrangement pas comme une question. Il remarqua finalement que la foule ne les serrait plus. Il ne savait honnêtement pas depuis combien de temps ils avaient l'occasion de se séparer, depuis quand la jeune femme face à lui ignorait cette possibilité.

Charmé, il fit de même.

"Il semblerait."

En réponse au regard ravie de la jeune femme, il se permit de poser chastement ses mains sur elle, accompagné par la musique infatigable, ils commencèrent à danser, doucement. Les mouvement leurs vinrent naturellement, avec une fluidité déconcertante pour deux inconnus ne se quittant pas du regard.

 _Emportés par la foule qui nous traîne  
Nous entraîne  
Écrasés l'un contre l'autre  
Nous ne formons qu'un seul corps  
Et le flot sans effort  
Nous pousse, enchaînés l'un et l'autre  
Et nous laisse tous deux  
Épanouis, enivrés et heureux._

Il y avait beaucoup d'invités lors de la réception, et malgré le flagrant mélange de classe sociale, tous s'entendaient si bien. Soldats comme personnalités politiques ou danseurs renommés, parlant et riant sans retenu en ce jour pourtant gris.

La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas un seul instant, forçant les gens à rester dans la grande salle ayant heureusement tout le confort nécessaire pour les convives. Et pourtant, le climat ne semblait pas avoir le moindre effet sur l'effervescence et la bonne humeur quasi palpable de la foule, ce qui fit légèrement sourire la femme aux yeux dorés, en retrait pour observer la salle.

Comme dit son père, "Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux", et jusqu'à maintenant, ça l'était. La cérémonie s'étant déroulée dans une église magnifique au charme évident, les obligeants à affronter la pluie que pour rentrer dans le manoir où se passait le repas, et le reste des festivités. Une journée pour l'instant parfaite.

La somptueuse robe qu'elle portait lui allait à merveille, le blanc lui allant si bien.

Quelques légères retouches avaient été nécessaires pour pouvoir porter la robe de sa mère. Son père lui informa à quel point elle aurait été enchantée de la voir dans cette tenue.

Il fallait dire qu'elle faisait une divine mariée, presque aussi belle que sa mère à l'époque. Les cheveux relevés dans une imitation du chignon, le même que sur le portrait de mariage de ses parents. Celui qu'elle regardait curieusement étant enfant et avec admiration une fois plus âgée.

Peut être était-ce le mariage qui lui faisait remonter ces pensées nostalgiques, ses souvenirs d'enfance, en tous cas, elle n'entendit pas l'homme s'arrêtant juste derrière elle. Il portait un somptueux costume, choisit avec goût par les soins de sa femme. Il resta immobile et silencieux un moment, observant la mariée perdue sans ses pensées. Puis il se décida à attirer son attention.

"Amélie ?" Il sourit en la voyant se retourner, l'air surprise, "Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu es stressée."

Elle le regarda, se perdant dans les yeux bruns de son mari. Sa présence la détendit immédiatement en laissant un légers sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. "Oh." La voix amusée d'Amélie lui répondit alors que ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur ses poches. "Tu penses que je suis celle qui est stressée ici ?"

L'homme sortit ses mains, nerveusement enfoncés dans ses poches, preuve de son appréhension, une moue d'enfant pris en flagrant délit sur le visage. Alors qu'elle s'approcha pour ajuster sa cravate, sa voix plus douce tenta de le rassurer. "Ce n'est pas la première que l'on danse ensemble. Souviens toi de notre rencontre."

"Oui mais c'était avant que je saches que tu es danseuse, je ne t'aurais pas fait l'affront de t'inviter à danser sinon !"

"Han, cet aveux me brise le coeur Gérard." Son visage feint une moue triste avant que son sourire ne revienne rapidement. Son mari lui sourit avant de répondre en soupirant.

"Disons que je n'aurais pas oser, et en plus là, devant tout ces gens…" Son regard se perdit avec angoisse sur les convives, bien trop nombreux à son goût.

"Tu as peur de te ridiculiser devant tes amis d'Overwatch ?" Elle s'attendait à une réponse taquine, mais il hocha vigoureusement la tête avant d'énumérer tout en comptant sur ses doigts.

"Et aussi tes collègues, qui sont juste des danseurs professionnels en passant, ce qui ne met pas trop la pression. Tous les hommes politique et les célébrités, venus pour te voir toi et ton père. Et ton père aussi, qui va surement me trouver ridicule quand-"

"Mon père t'adore." Elle lui coupa la parole en lui offrant ce sourire capable de le calmer instantanément, ce qui fonctionna une fois de plus. "On va faire comme aux répétitions, se concentrer l'un sur l'autre en se laissant guider naturellement et ça va se passer à merveille, comme cette journée. Si il y a le moindre incident…"

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, passant une main dans une douce caresse sur le visage de Gérard, un sourire si tendre et son regard si amoureux sur l'homme en face d'elle. Elle haussa les épaules doucement "Et bien tant pis, étant donné que je suis déjà mariée à l'homme le plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. L'ouverture de bal peut bien être la plus grande catastrophe imaginable, rien ne changera mes sentiments pour toi."

Ses mots semblaient convaincre son mari, celui-ci plus apaisé et confiant, voir même amusé.

"Même si je detruis vos oeuvres d'arts et votre réputation ?"

Elle se retint de rire en constatant sa bonne humeur revenue. "A part dans ce cas, évidemment."

"Je vois." Il haussa les épaules en la saluant poliment, "Je vais donc m'arrêter là en vous souhaitant une très bonne fin de soirée !" Elle rit honnêtement, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser amoureux, clôturant la discussion de la plus agréable des façons.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie pour mériter ce bonheur, mais elle se rendait véritablement compte de la chance qu'elle possède.

Comment pouvait-il la faire rire si facilement, la faire se sentir si heureuse, joyeuse, si vivante en étant simplement près d'elle. Amélie ne le savait pas. Ce qu'elle savait, par contre, c'est que ce fort sentiment qui l'enivrait en étant avec lui, la chaleur qu'elle ressentait quand il lui souriait, les battements de son coeur qui s'affolent en l'embrassant, elle savait qu'elle en mourrait si un jour on lui enlevait.

La musique se lança, coupant les amoureux dans leur tendre baiser, rendant les convives silencieux. Ce qu'ils attendaient tous commençait enfin.

L'ouverture de bal se fit au bras son père, très ému, son sourire et son regard plein de fierté et d'admiration sur la femme divine et épanouie qu'était devenue sa petite fille. Celle même qui ne savait même pas marcher il a, lui semble t-il, à peine trois jours. Leurs très forte relation visible pour tout ceux présent en cet instant.

Puis il embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de la guider vers Gérard, lui confiant à la fois la suite de la danse et la lourde tâche de veiller sur Amélie, veiller à la rendre heureuse et aimée. Un rôle que Gérard était plus que prêt à assumer.

Et finalement, les deux mariés commencèrent à danser ensemble.

Une valse très douce et forte en émotion. Le rythme lent, plus lent qu'une valse classique et effectuée sans aucun faux pas. Entourés par des invités charmés et enthousiastes du spectacle, ils ne recevaient que des regards et des sourires bienveillants de la part de leurs proches.

Pourtant à cet instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne les remarquaient.

Le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus.

 _Entraînés par la foule qui s'élance  
Et qui danse  
Une folle farandole  
Nos deux mains restent soudées  
Et parfois soulevés  
Nos deux corps enlacés s'envolent  
Et retombent tous deux  
Épanouis, enivrés et heureux…_

Il y avait des mariages joyeux, et d'autres, semblable au leur, idylliques.

Après plusieurs années ensembles, ils étaient toujours heureux. S'aimant et se projetant dans des futurs lointains et merveilleux, des projets de famille offrant des futurs magiques.

Comme partout, il y avait des hauts et des bas, il y avait eu des moments magnifiques et d'autres plus dure, mais leur amour restait intact. Amélie était là pour lui, et Gérard était là pour elle, l'épaulant et l'aidant à tout surmonter, comme la perte de son père.

C'est une pensée réconfortante, savoir qu'il serait toujours là, à ses côtés, à la soutenir et s'inquiéter pour elle, veillant sur son bonheur.

Chaque jours avec lui, Amélie savait qu'ils s'aideraient à traverser les pires épreuves, qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autres, qu'ils se pardonneraient tout. Que leurs confiances mutuelles ne faillerait jamais, que leur amour serait plus fort que tout.

Elle le pensait.

 _Et la joie éclaboussée par son sourire  
Me transperce et rejaillit au fond de moi  
Mais soudain je pousse un cri parmi les rires  
Quand la foule vient l'arracher d'entre mes bras…_

Tout se passa en un éclair.

Des actions rapides et préméditées, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Amélie crut d'abord à une blague, ou voulu y croire, mais quelque chose en elle lui criait de hurler à l'aide, de se débattre. Les mains étrangères sur elles étaient fermes au point de lui faire mal, néfastes et malveillantes. La peur et l'angoisse se déclenchant instantanément quand elle prit conscience que sa sécurité était en danger.

Alors elle frappa, griffa, cria, de toute ses forces et à plein poumon, déchaînée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Aidée par l'adrénaline, elle fit tomber son assaillant au sol. Un horrible frissons lui glaça le sang lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était armé. Il s'était introduit chez elle avec la claire intention d'atteindre à sa personne.

Amélie avait vécu des situations stressantes dans sa vie, mais jamais quelques choses d'aussi intense. Elle était seule. Gérard étant partit en mission pour plusieurs jours. S'introduire dans le manoir était impossible, la sécurité et les alarmes les plus réputées étant constamment en marche. Il était évident que face à elle se trouvait un professionnel.

Ne lui laissant pas le répit nécessaire pour retrouver son souffle et ses esprits, l'homme se releva dans un grognement dangereux. Amélie bondit hors de sa portée, courant à vive allure vers l'arme de défense dormant au fond d'un tiroir. Il y avait aussi une machine d'appel à l'aide que lui avait confiés les agents d'Overwatch, en cas de danger. En franchissant l'encadrement de la porte, elle se retrouva en face d'un véritable escadron lui barrant la route.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de songer à la moindre parade, tout devint noir.

 _Emportés par la foule qui nous traîne  
Nous entraîne  
Nous éloigne l'un de l'autre  
Je lutte et je me débats_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et la terreur lui vrilla les tripes. Elle reconnut immédiatement le symbole de Talon.

Si au début la peur la paralysait, ses yeux dorés cherchant une porte de sortie, une échappatoire, elle tenta de rester aussi calme que possible. Jusqu'à ce qu'un agent arrive près d'elle. Amélie cria. Lui interdisant de s'approcher d'elle, de la toucher. Sa colère explosa. Les yeux humides et le cœur douloureux. Elle cria et se débattait vainement contre ses liens. Une rage folle la possédant alors qu'elle hurlait sa frustration et sa haine.

Elle ne leurs donnerait pas la moindre informations, pas le moindre nom. S'ils pensaient qu'en s'attaquant à la femme d'un agent ils arriveraient à leur fin, ils se trompaient. Elle allait leurs donner du fil à retordre, c'est certain, leur interrogatoire ne se passerait pas comme ils espéraient, pour ça elle était prête au pire. Amélie savait que Gérard remuerait ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Que lui et tout Overwatch la sauveraient, ce n'était déjà qu'une question de temps. Elle tiendra jusque là.

L'agent ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux cris désespérés de la femme face à lui. D'autres agents arrivèrent à leurs tour dans la pièce. Beaucoups d'agents. Bien trop pour un interrogatoire. Elle se sentit piégée, impuissante et fragile. Elle essaya pourtant de ne pas le montrer. Mais ce qui suivit ensuite… Ce qui suivit était pire que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

 _Mais le son de ma voix  
S'étouffe dans les rires des autres  
Et je crie de douleur, de fureur et de rage  
Et je pleure…_

Insupportable n'était pas le mot.

Son calvaire, ses geôliers, cette pièce… Chaque élément s'offrant à son champs de vision lui donnait la nausée. Elle vomissait parfois. Ses larmes et ses supplications ne leurs faisaient rien. Des monstres sans remords, sans pitié, s'attelant à supprimer la moindre parcelle d'elle même.

Ils voulaient effacer sa personnalité pour la remodeler à leurs convenance.

Elle serrait les poings si fort qu'elle s'ouvrir les paumes des mains. Elle se mordait la langue au point d'avoir le goût du sang en bouche. Sa volonté mise à rude épreuve ne l'abandonnait pas, elle se concentra de toute ses forces, se remémorant tous les souvenirs qu'elle pouvait sur son identité, sa vie, son enfance, sa famille, Gérard.

Non. Elle ne les laisserait pas l'effacer de ce monde. Effacer ce qui faisait d'elle Amélie Lacroix. Se servir d'elle pour leurs funestes desseins, bien trop funeste pour qu'elle ose y penser une seule seconde.

Puis ses prières et ses mots se mirent à sonner faux, distants, de plus en plus lointain.

Elle se sentait disparaître au fils des heures, des jours, des mois, des années ?

Depuis combien de temps elle était là ?

A un moment elle arrêta de se débattre, de crier, de pleurer. Cessant toute résistance, elle commença à écouter ce que les hommes lui disaient.

Elle eut de mal à se concentrer sur leurs paroles, du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils lui disaient, comme si quelque chose en elle le refusait, mais elle finit par écouter. La mission qu'ils lui confiaient, elle ne l'accepta pas totalement, on lui imposa, lui implanta en elle sans qu'elle s'y opposer. Sa volonté fut totalement balayée. C'était maintenant une coquille vide n'ayant plus que l'apparence de celle qu'elle était auparavant.

Satisfaits de leur petite création, Talon se débarrassa d'elle, laissant croire à Overwatch qu'ils la retrouvait saine et sauve.

Ils firent des examens pour vérifier son état physique et mental, mais ne trouvant rien d'alarmant, et sous l'insistance de Gérard, elle fut raccompagné chez elle. Quand il l'aperçut, Gérard se jetta sur elle en la serrant si fort dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit faiblement son étreinte.

Trop rassuré ou heureux de la savoir de nouveau auprès d'elle, il ne remarqua pas que ses gestes, ses expressions, son sourire et même sa respiration étaient maîtrisés. Savamment calculés et mis en scène telle une pièce de théâtre.

Gérard l'embrassa. Elle répondit au baiser. Personne ne remarqua.

Elle pouvait faire toutes les actions qu'ils avaient programmés en elle, pouvant à merveille éviter les doutes. La seule chose qu'ils s'étaient omit de lui donner était la possibilité de ressentir quelque chose. Elle riait et souriait sans se sentir heureuse. Rassurait Gérard et l'embrassait sans ressentir le moindre amour pour lui. Observant les photos de ses parents, les larmes aux yeux, sans avoir la moindre nostalgie.

Une coquille vide.

 _Et traînée par la foule qui s'élance  
Et qui danse  
Une folle farandole  
Je suis emportée au loin_

Elle joua l'agent dormant, s'abstenant d'accomplir sa mission immédiatement.

Ils vécurent ensembles. Tous les deux dans le manoir de sa famille, un endroit pour lequel elle ne ressentit ni sentiment de sécurité ni de familiarité.

Gérard ne se rendait plus en mission, restant près d'elle constamment. Il avait certainement eut la plus grande peur de sa vie en croyant la perdre, alors il voulait éviter à ton prix de renouveler cette horrible situation. Elle n'en pensait rien. Sa mission sera accomplie, quoi qu'il advienne. C'était son unique but.

Une nuit, elle se réveilla, ouvrant les yeux en sachant que l'heure était venue. Elle se leva du lit sans le réveiller, alla chercher l'arme dans le tiroir et le tua dans son sommeil.

On l'avait programmé pour ça après tout. Pourtant, pour une raison qu'elle ne sut pas formuler, elle n'avait pas pu à se résoudre endommager son visage. Elle prit cette unique précaution. Celle-ci, et celle de lui donner une mort rapide et indolore.

Il avait l'air serein, presque endormi. Comme si à tout instant il allait ouvrir les yeux, lui demander ce qu'elle fait debout avant de lui proposer de revenir se coucher auprès de lui.

Elle le fixa longtemps, immobile, avant de s'en aller.

 _Et je crispe mes poings, maudissant la foule qui me vole  
L'homme qu'elle m'avait donné  
Et que je n'ai jamais retrouvé…_

La marionnette revint instinctivement vers ceux qui tirent ses ficelles. Leurs visages tordus dans des sourires macabres, des monstres riant face à des horreurs.

Puis plus rien. Plus aucun sentiment, de semblant d'émotion, plus d'elle même. Ils ont effacés tout ce qu'ils jugeaient inutile. Ils jugeaient beaucoup de chose inutile Le pantin désarticulé qu'elle était devenue ne se mouvait qu'au bon vouloir de ses maîtres.

Chacun de ses membres répondaient aux ordres de Talon. La moindre ficelle tirée la faisait virevolter dans sa direction. C'était comme une danse. Elle dansait. Elle se laissait aller dans une valse. Une horrible et macabre valse solitaire, ne la laissant croiser sur son chemin que des morts, toujours et encore des mort à ses pieds.

Elle devint l'un de leurs meilleurs agents, l'assassin le plus efficace de Talon.

Une arme vivante plus qu'utile possédant un taux de réussite épatant. Et lorsqu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'elle, ils lâchent ses liens, la laissant choir au sol dans l'attente qu'on revienne vers elle. Un jouet que l'on bouderai jusqu'à ce que l'on se souvienne que finalement, on en a besoin.

Dans ses quartiers, aménagés d'une simplicité étourdissante, elle attendait. Quoi ? Elle n'en sait rien. Peut-être qu'elle n'attend rien en réalité.

Ses yeux dorées d'une froideur accablantes analysent l'araignée devant elle.

Ses gestes sûrs et calculés, sa concentration, sa précision, elles se ressemblent. Elles ne ressentent rien, sont sans pitié, dangereuses et glaçantes. Elles sont semblables sauf que l'araignée n'a besoin de personne, elle n'attend l'accord de personne. Elle ne reçoit aucunes directives, aucuns ordres. Elle tisse sa toile quand elle le veut, ou elle le souhaite.

Magnifique.


End file.
